Comforting A Friend
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot. On her way back to her dorm Mal finds Jane crying. The purplette decides to comfort the young half fairy up in her own special way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is a one shot that I really couldn't get out of my head. I have never written anything for this pairing before so it's probably not my best but please give it a try and tell me what you think x**

It had been months since Ben's coronation and Ben and Mal had gone their seperate ways. The teen King was now dating CJ who had recently transferred from the Isle of the Lost while Mal herself was still single. She knew who she wanted to date but she simply had no idea how that person would feel. The purple haired half fairy didn't want to put her heart out there only to have it crushed or broken if the other person didn't return her feelings.

As she was walking back to her dorm Mal was brought from her thoughts by the sound of crying. It was faint but the purple haired half fairy could easily tell whoever it was was nearby. If Mal had heard the sound a year ago she would have smirked happily, but now it pulled at her heart strings. The purplette changed direction and headed towards the crying. Thanks to her sensitive fairy hearing it didn't take her long to reach the source of the sobbing, whoever ti was had hidden themselves in behind the hedges near the courtyard. As she walked through a gap in the hedge the sight made her blood boil and her heart break in two. There on the floor was the person she secretly loved, their body shaking with every sob that came from them.

"Jane?" Mal gently called out to the upset half fairy. She watched as Jane's face spun around to look at her and the pain and emotion on the brunette's face completely Mal's heart. She wanted to find whoever had made Jane so upset and make them regret it. Since Ben's coronation Mal had become close friends with Jane, deciding it was best to have the brunette in her life as a friend then not at all.

Jane sniffled a few times trying unsuccessfully to stop her tears from falling down her face. "M... Mal? Wh... What are y... you doing here?" The small brunette said between her sobs. Mal couldn't bare to see the beautiful brunette cry so she sat next to the upset teen and pulled Jane into her arms, holding her close.

Mal simply sat there and let the brunette cry out her feelings. The purplette had never really been good at comforting people who were upset but she couldn't just leave Jane alone either. She cared for the younger half fairy far too much for that. Instinctively Mal placed a gentle kiss to the top of the brunette's head, smiling slightly when Jane didn't push her away.

Neither teen knew how long they had been sat there but eventually the brunette's sobs eased, although Mal didn't loosen her hold. The purplette wanted this moment to last forever. But as Jane's crying stopped completely the brunette leant back a little. Mal locked her warm green eyes onto Jane's sad blue eyes. "Jane, why were you so upset?" The purplette asked.

The purple haired teen didn't miss the small sigh that passed through the brunette's lips. "Audrey." Jane stated. The brunette didn't want to tell the purplette but she had always had a weak spot for the older half fairy and found she really couldn't say no to her. "She was bullying me again and she kept going on about how no boy will ever care about me and that even though you gave me long hair again I'll always be ugly." She said and Mal noticed tears gathering in her eyes again. The sight infuriated Mal to no end. How dare Audrey say that about Jane!?

Before Mal could stop herself she leant forward and caught Jane's pink lips with her own, kissing the younger half fairy. But as Mal's brain caught up with what was happening she was about to pull away when she felt Jane responding to her kiss. The purplette felt like she was in heaven. When air became a necessity the two teens broke apart. Mal noticed the brunette blush and look down at the floor.

Mal lifted Jane's head with her hand so thte brunette was once more looking at her before taking a deep breath. It was now or never. "There may not be a boy who cares about you Jane but I love you. You're beautiful, inside and out." She told the brunette half fairy. "Don't listen to Audrey. You're absolutely perfect." The purplette said, giving the brunette another quick kiss. The purple haired half fairy watched as a dazzling smile spread across Jane's face as her words sunk in. "Can I take you out on a date Jane?" Mal asked and Jane quickly nodded before lunging at the purplette hugging her tightly, her previous sadness pushed to the back of her mind for now. But Mal was certainly plotting revenge against the prissy pink princess who dared to make Jane cry.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I keep being asked to write another chapter to this, so here it is. Depending on the response I get I may also add a chapter with Mal and Jane's first date. Hope you like this x**

* * *

Mal couldn't remember being this happy yet utterly irritated in her life. After finding Jane crying the night before the pair had gone back to Mal and Evie's dorm room, where the two half fairy's had curled up on Mal's bed and fallen asleep. The brunette had made Mal promise she wouldn't hurt Audrey, and the purplette wouldn't break that promise, but she was still going to have words with the prissy pink princess. Which is why while Jane was with her mom, Mal was walking down the halls of Auradon Prep.

Anyone who saw the purple haired fairy immediately got out of her way. They could see the anger in her face and eyes, it was something none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of. They pitied whoever would be on the receiving end of that anger. It didn't take long for the purplette to find the brunette princess since Audrey was stood in the hallway near the science labs talking with Chad. Without breaking stride Mal grabbed Audrey arm tightly and practically dragged the brunette into a nearby empty classroom.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Audrey shouted as Mal pushed her further into the room and slammed the door closed behind them.

The purplette felt her eyes beginning to glow at the brunette's question. Something Audrey noticed immediately and she wisely didn't say anything else. Mal smirked when she noticed she had successfully shut up the princess. "Listen and listen good." The half fairy stated, causing Audrey to immediately start nodding. "If I find out that you've upset or hurt Jane in anyway again, she won't be able to make me keep my promise not to hurt you."

Audrey was shocked by Mal's words but knew she needed to try and talk her way out of this. "I haven't said anything to Jane. I wouldn't." She said, trying to sound appalled at Mal's words. But the half fairy instantly knew she was lying. Something which only further infuriated her.

"That's crap and you know it." Mal snapped as she took a step towards the brunette. I was the one who found her crying last night after you told her she was ugly and that no one would ever love her." She said, watching as Audrey's eyes widened. A part of her was happy she still had it in her to intimidate and scare people like she used to on the Isle. "Mark my words, if I fond her upset or crying because of you again you'll wish you'd never met me."

With that Mal turned and was about to head out of the classroom when Audrey muttered. "God, I wish you and Jane weren't born." The purple haired teen instantly rounded on the brunette after heading her words. You could say what you wanted about Mal, she truly didn't care. But no one could insult Jane. Not while Mal was here.

Growling Mal walked closer to the brunette. "What did you just say about Jane?" She asked, her anger lacing every single word. Instinctively she conjured a fireball in her hand, readying herself to throw it at the brunette. She knew she promised Jane she wouldn't hurt Audrey, but the princess deserved it after that.

What neither teen were expecting was for the door to the classroom to burst open. "What's going on in here!?" Fairy Godmother exclaimed, seeing Mal about to throw the fireball at Audrey.

Before Mal could actually throw it though the purplette felt someone place their hand around her wrist. Turning her head Mal found herself looking at Jane, her anger immediately leaving her body and she even extinguished the fire ball in her hand. "I'm sorry." Mal apologised to Jane, for almost breaking her promise, before pulling the younger half fairy into a tight embrace. Both Fairy Godmother and Audrey watched the pair. Audrey with disgust and disapproval in her eyes and Fairy Godmother with love and happiness in her eyes.

"Let's get you out of here okay?" Jane asked, feeling the older half fairy nod into the crook of her neck. Mal was a little annoyed they had interrupted before she had a chance to hit Audrey but she would get over it for Jane. The brunette had told her mother what had happened with Audrey the day before (Auradon Prep had a strict no bullying policy) and led Mal out of the room to let her mother deal with the princess, the action causing Mal to grab hold of Jane's hand.

Jane led the purplette back to the older half fairy's dorm room, closing the door behind her. It was only then that Mal released the younger fairy's hand and turned to face her. "Jane, this is going to sound really cliché and soppy but will you be my girlfriend and honor me with a date tonight?" The purple haired fairy asked. She stood gazing into Jane's brown orbs with her own green ones, her eyes showing the love she had for the younger teen.

Nodding Jane smiled broadly. "Yes. I'd love to." The brunette responded before hugged the purple haired fairy tightly.

"I'll pick you up from your dorm at seven, okay?" Mal questioned and seeing Jane nod her face reflected the smile on the younger teens. Mal stole a quick kiss before letting the brunette leave the room, both of them still smiling.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Should I include their date? Please let me know what you think guys x**


End file.
